Flying car
The Flying Ford Anglia was a light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe that was modified by their parents to be able to fly, as well as become invisible, via the use of a specially installed device called an Invisibility Booster. It was also modified so that it could fit eight people, six trunks, two owls, and a rat comfortably. The Flying Ford Anglia was used on 20 December 2004 by Shermaine Ong and Nina Lee to receive Timothy Mok, who was locked up in his room at the Mok's family and had been unable to receive any mail from the Wizarding community as a result of Dobby's attempts to protect him. When they arrived at 4 Privet Drive, the girls pulled the car up to Harry's window, alerting him to their presence, after which they proceeded to pull off the bars on Harry's window and help him retrieve his things. As they were returning to the Burrow, Harry was worried that his friends would get in trouble for using the car due to the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Magic, but as they did not place the spell upon the car and were only borrowing it, it didn't count. The Ong family and their things piled into the magically expanded interior for the ride to Tampines Station to catch the Hogwarts Express on 3 January 2005. At the start of their second year, Harry and Ron used the enchanted car to get to Hogwarts when the entrance to Platform 9¾ was sealed by Dobby, in another attempt to protect Timothy by preventing his return to school. Shermaine was worried that her parents might not be able to get back through, so they used the car to fly to Hogwarts. Just as they arrived on school grounds, the car began to break down and they ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow. The car, after having unloaded everything and everyone in it, drove off into the Forbidden Forest. Professor Snape informed them that their journey was "seen by no less than seven Muggles" and that if it had been up to him he would have had them on the train back to London the very same night. Mrs Woo Peck Cheng was however in charge of their discipline as she was the vice-principal, and gave them both detention. Arthur Weasley faced an inquiry at work following this incident. By Christmas, the Daily Prophet reported that he was fined $500 for bewitching the Muggle car. Near the end of the school year, on 19 October 2005, the car turned up and saved Timothy, Shermaine, and Hagrid's dog, Fang, from Aragog's family. After depositing them outside the forest, it reversed back into it and disappeared from view. At some point between 2006 and 2012, the car may have been taken into the Room of Hidden Things by a member of the Hogwarts staff as a similar car appeared upside-down during the students escape from Fiendfyre. It was presumably destroyed along with the other artefacts in the Room of Hidden Things.